familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant
These are my research notes on preparing a list of the 7 generations of descendants of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 upto the time of the 1880 US Census. Warren Family Research Task List * (1) Build Chart from top to bottom * (2) Clean up NFS from bottom to top * (X) Research or NFS Complete. * NFS Goal - add child, spouse and children and spouse's family thru 7th gen * 7th Gen Goal - identify children only (do not push for family detail beyond the US Census.) * LtGreen = Completed for this person plus all children and in-laws. Orange = incomplete/unable to proceed * Active #6003 - Persis Warren and James Snow -''' 1st Generation * John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 (1585-1667) ** Spouse - Margaret Bayley ** 1630 Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony with Governor John Winthrop 2nd Generation * John Warren (1622-1703) m. Michol Bloyas * Mary Warren (1624-1661) m. John Bigelow * Daniel Warren (1628-1716) m. Mary Barron * Elizabeth Warren (1630-1670) m. James Knapp 3rd Generation * '''201 - Children of John Warren ** Margaret Warren 1668A ? ** Sarah Warren 1670A ? ** Elizabeth Warren 1673A - m. Daniel Harrington in Watertown MA ** Mary Warren (1675-1732) - m. Joseph Pierce - Confessed Salem witch? Desc 1) US Pres Franklin Pierce - Desc 2) Barbara Pierce Bush - 1st Lady ** John Warren 1678A ** Grace Warren ? * 202 - Children of Mary Warren Bigelow BigelowSociety.com ** John Bigelow (1643-1721) - he married, at unknown date, Rebecca Olmsted, to whose nephew his property was willed. Resided Hartford., Connecticut. No issue. ** Johnathan Bigelow (1646-1711) - he married (1)1671 Rebecca Shepard who died before 1686; (2) Mary Olcott,who died 7 Mar 1697 (3) Mary (Benton) Cole. Resided Hartford, Connecticut. 12 children. ** Mary Bigelow (1648-1710) - married 3 June 1674 Michael Flagg(FLEGG). 3 children. Res. Watertown MA ** Daniel Bigelow (1650-1715) - a tailor, he married at unknown date Abial Pratt; Res. Framingham MA. 6 children. ** Samuel Bigelow (1653-1731) - married 3 June 1674 Mary Flagg(FLEGG). An innkeeper & carpenter, he resided Watertown to 1720, & held several town offices. 10 children. ** Joshua Bigelow (1655-1745) - married 20 Oct 1676 Elizabeth Flagg. Resided Watertown most of his life. 12 children. ** Elizabeth Bigelow (1657-1694) - married 06 Sept 1676 John Stearns. Resided Billerica. 7 children. ** Sarah Bigelow (1659-1703) - married 23 July 1679 Isaac Learned. Resided Framingham. 11 children. ** James Bigelow (1660-1728) - married (1)25 Mar 1687 Patience Brown; (2)3 July 1693 Elizabeth Child; (3)15 June 1708 Johanna Erickson. Resided Watertown. 4 children. ** Martha Bigelow (1662-?) - She married (1)1686 Thomas Olmsted, and divorced 1687; (2)Obadiah Woods of E. Hartford, CT, who died 1712. Martha's family is uncertain, but she left several children. ** Abigail Bigelow (1663-1754) - married 10 Dec 1684 Benjamin Harrington. Resided Watertown. 4 children. ** Hannah Bigelow (1665) - Died Infant ** Unnamed Bigelow (1667) - Died Infant * 203 - Children of Daniel Warren ** Mary Warren - b 29 Nov 1651 ** Daniel Warren - b. 6 Oct 1653 ** Hannah Warren - b. 24 Sep 1655 ** Elizabeth Warren - b. 6 Dec 1656/7. ** Sarah Warren - b. 4 July 1658 (Or Samuel?) ** Susanna Warren - b. 26 Dec 1663. ** Ensign John Warren 1666 - b. 5 Mar 1666. ** Joshua Warren (1668-1760) - b. 4 July 1668. ** Grace Warren - b. 14 Mar 1671/72. * 204 - Children of Elizabeth Warren Knapp ** Elizabeth Knapp (1655-1700?) - Salem Witch of Cotton Mather fame - no children/unmarried ** James Knapp (1655-57) - Died child Ref See Knapp Family History 4th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS 4th Generation #4001 Captn Daniel Warren #4020 Daniel Warren (1708-1785) Martha Coolidge 302 5th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #5001 Moses Warren 1728A Persis Rice 4001 6001-6005 #5101 Daniel Warren (1752-1833) Abigail Drury 4020 6011-6018 Fought at Battle of Bunker Hill. Relocated to Dublin NH and had a great posterity. Do not confure with #6002. 6th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS Grandchildren of Captain Daniel Warren (#4001) #6001 Moses Warren II 1760A Priscilla Nurse 5001 70001-07 Veteran - Revolutionary War X''' '''X 6002 Daniel Warren (1751-1796) n/a? 5001 Do not confuse with #5101 above. 6003 Persis Warren (1755-1790) Daniel Adams /James Snow 5001 70022-25 Res: Leicester, MA? X''' '''X 6004 Lucy Warren (1762-1850) Nahum Fay 5001 70027-31 Northborough MA 6005 Dorothy Warren 5001 Grandchildren of Daniel Warren & Martha Coolidge (#4011) 6011 Anne Warren (b1778) Eli Twitchel 5101 70008 Res. Unity N.H. X''' '''X 6012 Moses Warren (b1779) 5101 (9) - incomp. Attorney and Judge for Troy, Rensslauer Co, New York Open 6013 Abigail Warren (1782-1844) 5101 n/a? Unmarried X''' '''X 6014 Daniel Warren (1784-1818) 5101 n/a? Died in N.Y.C. about 1818 - 6015 John Warren (1787-1859) Mary Gilchrist 5101 70011-70021 Res. Dublin N.H. X''' '''X 6016 Jonathon Warren (b 1789) 5101 6017 Jesse Warren (1791-1813) 5101 6018 Nahum Warren (b1794) 5101 7th Generation Grandchildren of Moses Warren & Persis Rice * Children of Moses Warren II ** Abigail Warren (1782-1844) ** Sarah Warren (1784-1818) / Ebenezer Duty - Son in Law - famous educator Platt Spencer ** Daniel Warren (1786-1862)// Margaret Prentiss - Founder of Warrensville OH ** Infant Warren (1788-1788) ** Persis Warren (1780-1802) ** [[Presillia Warren (1792-1847) / Robert Prentiss - Hall Family Line - Res: Warresnville OH ** Chloe Warren (1795-1814) ** Mary L Warren (1798-1812) ** Anna Wilcox Warren (1800-1860) / Samuel Morrison Prentiss - Son in Law - Doctor to Pres Garfield ** William Warren (1801-1825)) ** Moses Warren III (1803-1895) / Sahra Hubbell, Dorcus W - Res: Warrensville OH * Children of Persis Warren & James Snow - Res:Leicester MA ** Sally Snow (1786-1875) / Paul Livermore - Res: Oxford, MA ** Roxa Snow (1789-1854) / John Groat ** Johnathan Snow (1794-1882) / Polly Marcy ** Roswell Snow (1798-1837) / Jemima Van Wagner * Children of Lucy Warren & Nahum Fay - Res: Northborough MA ** Deacon Dexter Fay (1780-1851) / Zilpah Maynard - Res: Berlin MA ** Flavel Fay (1781-1850) / Charlotte Puffer - Res: Berlin MA ** Silas Fay (1782-1783) ** Rev Warren Fay (1784-1864) / Betsey Maynard - Pastor 1st Cong Church - Charlestown MA ** Lucy Fay (1791-1824) ** Maria Fay (b1802) Grandchildren of Daniel Warren & Abigail Drury* Children of Anne Warren and Ebenezer Twitchell * Children of John Warren and Mary Gilchrist Category:Descendancy lists John Warren